Prise d'otages
by heiji
Summary: Prise d'otages au royaume de Sank. Nos cinq gundams boys doivent agir... Pourquoi est ce que je sens que l'on va vouloir me tuer aprés ce chapitre ?
1. preventer

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei preventer au vu de la situation décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ( ce que je préférerais )ou 1 et R (s'il le faut ), en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées….

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Chapitre 1 :

C'était aujourd'hui la commémoration de la paix, au royaume de Sank, un grand bal avait été organisé pour l'occasion à l'école du royaume de Sank. Les principaux acteurs de la paix été présents à l'exception des pilotes de Gundam. Depuis la paix, ils avaient tous refait leur vie, chacun de leurs côtés et essayaient de se faire le plus discret possible.

Assis à une table, Relena, Dorothy et Lady Une discutaient ensemble. Depuis la paix les trois jeunes femmes jouées chacune un rôle important. Relena était devenue reine de Sank et symbole de la paix. Dorothy avait été nommée au poste d'ambassadrice de la paix assurant la liaison entre les colonies et la terre. Lady Une quant à elle assurée la direction des preventers, groupe qui s'occupait du maintien de la paix.

R : Quelle belle soirée, n'est ce pas ?

D : Oui, Melle Relena, déjà un an que la paix a été conclue. La guerre me paraît maintenant si loin.

R : Dorothy, Vas-tu un jour m'appeler tout simplement Relena ?

D : J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour vous. C'est grâce à vous et aux pilotes de Gundam que la paix à été conclue.

R : C'est grâce au travail des preventers que la paix est chaque jour maintenue. Ils ont déjoué de nombreuses tentatives qui auraient pu nous mener à un nouvelle guerre.

L U : Oui, mais Dorothy a raison, si les preventers préservent la paix. Ils n'ont vu le jour que grâce à vous et au pilotes de Gundam. Le monde entier vous est redevable à vous, à Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

R : Vous exagérée toutes les deux si la paix existe aujourd'hui ce n'est que parce que les terriens et les habitants des colonies aspiraient ensemble à la paix.

La conversation changea de sujet. Tout se passait bien. Les dirigeants s'amusaient, une partie d'entre eux dansaient. Les problèmes liés à la guerre, les combats tout ça étaient désormais de l'histoire ancienne.

Tout à coup, un coup de feu retentit. Plusieurs hommes cagoulés surgir de tout les côtés entourant les invités. Toutes les sorties possibles étaient maintenant tenus par un de ses hommes.

L'un d'eux leva à nouveau son arme pour tirer un coup de feu faisant ainsi cesser la musique et attirant ainsi l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

Ceci est une prise d'otages. Veillez tous vous réunir au centre de la pièce et remettre vos armes à mes hommes. Si l'un de vous tente quoi que ce soit, il sera tuer sur-le-champ.

« Nous résistants d'Oz avons pris en otage tout le royaume de Sank ainsi que les principaux dirigeants actuels des colonies et de la terre. Nous demandons la libération de tout les ex-membres d'Oz prisonniers, nous voulons que nous sois fourni les dernières armures mobiles encore en service et la direction des états anciennement membres de l'alliance. Si nos exigences ne sont pas suivit à la lettre ou si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, nous nous vengerons sur les otages. En dernier recours, nous ferons exploser une bombe qui détruira le royaume de Sank et tout à plus de trois cent kilomètres. Nous vous recontacterons dans quelques jours pour parler de la mise en place de ses conditions…

Sally coupa l'enregistrement. Face à elle, Wufei, second dirigeant des preventers après Lady Une.

S : Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on à reçu pour l'instant…

W : Ils croient vraiment que nous allons accepter ses conditions…

S : C'est une tentative désespérée. On ne peut pas accéder au conditions parce qu'elles nous mènerai à une guerre que nous perdrions puisque la majorité des armures mobiles ont été détruites. Mais on ne peut pas non plus refuser sinon nous signons l'arrêt de morts des trente milles personnes vivant au royaume de Sank sans compter les dirigeants et les enfants retenus dans l'école.

Wufei semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

S : Que devons nous faire ?

W : Gagner du temps…

S : Gagner du temps ?

W : Sally, occupe-toi des négociations et essaye de gagner du temps...

S : Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

W : Je vais réunir une équipe pour régler ce problème.

S : Tu penses à qui ?

W : A quatre personnes… Les meilleures pour cette situation…

A suivre….

Laissez-moi une review pour savoir si ça vous plait et si je dois continuer…. Ce sont mes premières histoires et j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis, vos idées, vos critiques, vos questions…SVP… Chibi eyes…

Je répète que l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi et qu'elle se trouve dans Gundam Wing Episode Zéro.

Encore un début d'histoire, j'espère qu'il plaira…


	2. les quatres personnes

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmis les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Mimidolphin :_** Merci pour le compliment, tu es la première review de cette histoire, merci ! Voilà la suite qui s'est faite un peu attendre. J'espère malgré tout que tu l'apprécieras… Bonne lecture

**_Naïa : _**Tu lis toute mes fics apparemment… Alors je te dit milles fois merci. A chaque fois que j'envoie un nouveau chapitre, je presque toujours une review de toi, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance avec l'épisode Mariemeia parce que c'est le seul que je n'ai pas vu alors j'aurai du mal à faire quelque chose que je ne connais pas. En revanche je me suis basé sur l'épisode zéro qui se commence par cette scène de prise de prise d'otages que j'ai transformé et qui se termine sur le départ des pilotes pour la mission. Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

L2 quelques heures plus tard :

Duo se précipita vers la porte, on venait de frapper. Il n'attendait pourtant pas de visiteur aujourd'hui. C'était son jour de congé, Hilde travaillait seule à la décharge. Duo avait peu de visiteurs. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'isolait un peu du reste du monde. Duo avait perdu quelque chose après la guerre, quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre une partie de sa joie de vivre. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'il vit la personne sur le pallier. Duo sauta au coup de son visiteur inattendu.

D : WUFEI !

W : Maxwell, tu veux me rendre sourd.

D : Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois… Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

W : Un problème très grave qui nécessite ton aide et celle des autres.

D : Mon petit Wufei, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la guerre est finie…

W : Maxwell, arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Je suis très sérieux.

D : Moi aussi, la guerre, c'est fini pour moi.

W : Ecoute-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Wufei fit un rapide résumé de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Duo l'écouta sans l'interrompre jusqu'au bout. Quand il eu terminé, Duo reprit la parole.

D : Et en quoi suis-je concerné ?

W : Si tu ne le fais pas pour Relena et pour les hauts dignitaires, fais-le pour Dorothy, Lady Une et les enfants qui sont retenus prisonniers.

Duo, un sourire sur le visage : Tu me connais bien, tu sais quels arguments utiliser… Mais pourquoi venir me chercher en premier ? Tu serais venu avec Quatre, tu sais qu'il m'aurait convaincu tout de suite…

W : Oui, mais j'ai déjà une autre mission pour toi…

D : Laquelle ?

W : Chercher une personne disparue que toi seul peux retrouver…

* * *

L4, Bureau Winner :

Quatre regarda autour de lui, tout cette paperasse entassée l'énervait. Pourquoi fallait-il remplir autant de papier pour diriger l'empire Winner. Quatre croulait sous le travail. Sur son bureau s'était empilé les bilans de comptabilité, les inventaires et autres papiers inutiles. Ce que le bon vieux temps pouvait lui manquer… la terre aussi lui manquait, sans parler de Duo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps… Et Trowa, avait-il changé ? Tout à coup un bruit fit sortir Quatre de sa rêverie, perdu dans les documents de son bureau, il ne releva même pas la tête pour voir qui été son visiteur.

Q : J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

W : Vraiment ?

Quatre releva la tête, surpris. Il connaissait cette voix.

Q : Wufei !

Quatre se leva de son bureau pour serre la main de Wufei, faisant tomber une partie des documents entassés, ce qui ne parut pas l'inquiéter.

W : Tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

Q : Bien sûr !

Wufei s'assit en face de Quatre et commença à nouveau son récit. Quatre l'écouta avec beaucoup d'interêt . Wufei, une fois qu'il eut terminé le résumé des évenements se tut pour voir la réaction de son ami.

Q : Quand part-on ?

W : Tout de suite. Mais tu es sûr de pouvoir tout laisser en plan comme ça ?

Q : Mes 29 sœurs sauront bien me remplacer … Et la terre me manque tellement…

* * *

Terre, le lendemain, quelque part en Espagne :

Les deux pilotes entrèrent, précédés de Catherine apparemment pas très ravie de les revoir. Leur visite était annonciatrice du départ probable de Trowa et Catherine ne les laisserait pas emmener son frère aussi facilement… A peine les pilotes avaient expliqué la raison de leur visite que Catherine s'emporta.

Catherine : Non, Trowa ne veut pas vous suivre, il ne bougera pas d'ici !

Catherine faisait face à Quatre et Wufei, très en colère. Les deux pilotes n'osaient plus parler vu la réaction de la jeune fille.

Trowa : Catherine, calme-toi.

C : Non, tu m'avais juré que tu ne nous quitterais plus. Les voilà de retour, et toi tu veux les suivre !

T : Catherine, s'il te plait.

Catherine se calma et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

T : C'est important. Il faut que j'y aille.

C : Mais…

T : Je reviendrai, c'est promis, n'oublie pas que tu es ma seule famille…

* * *

L1 amphithéâtre de la faculté de lettres :

Professeur : Ce fut donc le célébre Heero Yuy qui tenta d'apporter la paix aux colonies avant d'être assassiner en…

Les portes de l'amphi s'ouvrirent, un garçon vêtu de noir entra. Calmement, il descendit les marches de l'amphi en plein cours pour s'asseoir tranquillement près de la personne qu'il recherchait.

Duo : Hé bé ! Ça a pas été facile de te retrouver mon vieux.

Son voisin le dévisagea, apparemment pas très ravi de cette visite.

D : Pourquoi avoir choisi Heero Maxwell comme nom ?

Heero : Winner, Barton ou Yuy sont trop connu… Mais je le regrette déjà.

D : Allons, tu n'es pas ravi de me revoir ?

H : Que veux-tu ?

D : Relena a besoin de toi ?

H : Relena ?

D : Oui, elle a eu la splendide idée d'être victime d'une prise d'otages avec quelques autres prétentieux. Enfin bref, le royaume de Sank, soit trente mille personnes sont retenues prisonnières par d'ex-membres d'Oz. Wufei veut qu'on l'aide à les délivrer.

H : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Relena.

D : Non mais bon, je vais pas risquer la paix même si je ne l'aime pas. Alors tu viens ?

H : Pourquoi es-tu sûr que je vais te suivre ?

D : Parce que tu aimes Relena, non ?

H : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

D : Ben euh… Je sais pas je croyais que…

H : Laisse tomber !

D : On y va ?

Professeur : Messieurs, silence. Je vous rappele que ceci est un cours d'histoire et pas un salon de thé.

D : Je connais déjà la fin de votre cours. Cinq pilotes de Gundam arrivèrent, ils se battirent aidés par Relena Peacecraft et ramenèrent la paix . C'est du déjà vu, n'est-ce pas Heero ? Allons voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas un cours avec un peu plus de suspens…

Le prof, surpris devant la tirade de Duo resta muet.

D : Alors tu viens ?

Un minuscule sourire sur le visage, Heero se leva pour suivre Duo. Le professeur les regarda sortir sans trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer.

A suivre…

Je suis pas fier de ce chapitre mais bon je me rattraperai par la suite…

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en m'envoyant une review, plus j'aurai de review plus cette histoire avancera vite…. Merci d'avance….


	3. idée suicidaire

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena, reine de Sank, Dorothy, ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une, directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées….

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

_**Reponse aux reviews :**_

**_Naïa : _**Je te remercie pour ta review mais je vois très mal Duo en professeur d'histoire, en professeur tout court d'ailleurs ! Content que le chapitre précédent t'es fait rire, j'essaye toujours de rendre Duo aussi drôle que possible... Par contre je n'ai pas compris la fin de ta review ce que tu voulais dire par longue rar. Tu n'as pas répondu l'autre fois je te demandais le rapport entre le titre de ta fics la tresse et l'histoire... Bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre aussi...

**_Babou : _**Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite de la fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture...

**_Hayko Maxwell : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis content que l'idée de plaise. Comme tu vois je ne l'abandonne pas et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... Bonne lecture...

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir encore une fois. Bonne lecture...**_

_**Je vous averti à l'avance, l'idée de fin de ce chapitre et du déjà vu et revu mais ne l'ayant jamais utilisé, j'ai voulu la mettre dans cette fic, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas malgré tout et ne vous paraîtra pas stupide... **_

Chapitre 3 :

H : Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

D : Ah, ah. C'est un secret.

H : Duo…

D : Toujours aussi drôle… Je t'emmène à la frontière du royaume de Sank. Là-bas, nous retrouverons Wufei, Trowa et Quatre.

* * *

W : Que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

Q : Elle me paraît excellente. On aura ainsi une meilleure vision du problème.

Trowa, silencieux, acquiesça.

Q : Et à qui as-tu pensé pour cette tâche ?

Wufei révéla le nom de la personne qu'il pensait le plus apte pour cette mission.

Q : Quoi !

Trowa haussa les sourcils.

Q : Il ne sera jamais d'accord ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

W : Parce que personne n'est aussi doué que lui pour accomplir cette mission.

Q : Et tu lui en as déjà parler ?

W : Jusqu'ici… Non. Mais je suis sûr que tu m'aideras à le convaincre.

Q : Hors de question ! Je tiens à la vie moi !

* * *

D : Nous sommes arrivés !

Duo gara sa voiture. Ils étaient perdus en pleine forêt non loin d'une vieille maison en ruine. Heero suivit Duo à l'intérieur de la maison. Duo semblait connaître les lieux. Il se dirigea vers le salon où ils retrouvèrent les trois autres pilotes.

Duo sauta tour à tour dans les bras de Quatre et de Trowa, ravis de les revoir. Heero, moins démonstratif, serra la main de ses anciens camarades.

D : Alors, on vous à pas trop fait attendre ?

Q : Non, Wufei nous expliquait la première partie de son plan

D : Wufei a déjà un plan ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé lorsque tu es venu me voir ?

W : Je te l'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

H : Vous avez eu des nouvelles des preneurs d'otages ?

W : Pour l'instant, non. Ils ne nous contacterons que dans quelques jours.

H : Quelles sont leurs conditions ?

W : Ils veulent la libération de tous les ex-membres d'Oz prisonniers, qu'on leur livre nos dernières armures mobiles et qu'on leur rende le contrôle des pays qui étaient membres de l'alliance.

D : Ils croient au père noël, c'est pas possible !

W : On ne peut pas céder à leurs exigences mais on ne peut pas non plus laisser mourir les otages.

D : C'est pour ça que tu as fait appel à nous, non ? Tu vas nous l'expliquer ton plan ?

Wufei s'assit à la seule table du salon décrépi de leur planque. Sur cette table reposait une carte du royaume de Sank.

W : Nous avons pour l'instant très peu d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Les preneurs d'otages ont coupé toutes les vidéos de surveillance du royaume et ont menacé de tout faire exploser si on utilisait un satellite de surveillance.

H : Combien sont-ils ?

W : Cinq cents soldats d'Oz et trente mille otages.

Q : Il faut agir calmement et avec prudence.

W : La première partie de mon plan consiste à introduire une nouvelle élève dans les dossiers du royaume de Sank. Heero comme tu es doué pour l'informatique, tu te chargeras de ça. La personne choisie pour être l'élève rajoutée devra rejoindre le royaume de Sank en partant d'ici à pied et s'introduire sans se faire repérer dans le château. Là-bas, elle se fera prendre prétextant s'être cachée pendant l'attaque pour rejoindre les autres otages. S'ils vérifient les dossiers, cette personne ne risquera rien puisque Heero aura rajouté son dossier.

D : Pourquoi tu veux ajouter un otage à la liste ?

W : Ça nous permettra de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. La personne partira avec un micro caché et nous communiquerons ainsi. Nous saurons comment vont les otages et ce que préparent les preneurs d'otages sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Nous aurons ainsi un espion parmi les otages qui nous tiendra au courant des faits et gestes des ex-membres d'Oz.

D : Ça me paraît très dangereux ton idée, à qui as-tu pensé pour cette mission.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se jetèrent un regard étrange.

Wufei : Hé bien, j'avais pensé à toi…

Duo : Quoi ! Tu veux me faire passer pour une lycéenne !

Wufei que la situation amusait : Oui, les cheveux détachés, ça devrait passer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

A suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'attends vos reviews pour continuer cette histoire si elle vous plaît…


	4. rire suicidaire

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei preventer au vu de la situation décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Ephemeris : _**Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. J'avais l'impression que le moral allait pas trop dans ton dernier e mail alors je me suis dit que j'allais updater cette histoire en espérant te faire plaisir même si tu l'as déjà lu... Sinon, Duo à trop bon coeur ça c'est sûr c'est ce qui le perdra d'ailleurs...Comme d'habitude merci pour tout et bonne lecture !

**_Hayko Maxwell :_** Merci pour ta review, l'idée est déjà vu mais elle m'amuse beaucoup surtout dans ce chapitre... Imaginer Duo habillé avec le costume de Sank, ça promet comme tu le dis avec ta description...Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise j'espére qu'il en ira de même avec la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Thaelie :_ **Merci pour ta review, si tu la trouve intéressante j'espère que tu appréciera tout autant la suite... Merci aussi pour la review de qu est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, c'était super gentil, les reviews des fics en un chapitre sont rares et me font d'autant plus plaisir...J'ai vu que tu avais mis Qu'esr ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? en alerte mais elle n'aura pas de suite... Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**_Naia :_** Merci pour ta review, je sais que maintenant que je te répond je suppose que tu n'est plus en Angleterre mais j'espére que tu aura fait un bon voyage. Voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère que l'aimera lui aussi... Duo en fille me paraissaît un passage obligé pour l'écriture d'au moins une histoire et puis faut avouer que rien que de l'imaginer avec les même vêtements que Relena, je suis mort de rire... Sinon je me peux te croire quand tu dis la pauvre Naïa qui n'a pas d'amis, vu comme tu es gentille, tu dois au contraire en avoir à revendre ! Pour ce qui est des longues réponses comme tu as du le voir, j'essayes d'être proportionnel au review qu'on me laisse... Plus les reviews sont longues, plus les réponses le sont. A propos de review... Je te remercie aussi pour celle que tu m'as laissé pour quel gout ont elles et qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus de moi, elles m'ont fait super plaisir... Maintenant, je te laisse tranquille pour lire la suite... A plus Bonne lecture !

**_Michat : _**Merci pour tes deux review même si elles sont identiques... Pour Wufei, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer... Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que tu l'appréciera... Bonne lecture !

**_Didilove 37 :_** Merci pour la review, je suis content que l'idée puisse plaire parceque au début je croyais qu'on me dirais que c'était du déjà vu surtout le passage où Duo se déguise en fille... Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira elle aussi... Bonne lecture !

_**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! **_

_**Je vous averti à l'avance, l'idée de fin de ce chapitre et du déjà vu et revu mais ne l'ayant jamais utilisé, j'ai voulu la mettre dans cette fic, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas malgré tout et ne vous paraîtra pas stupide... **_

Chapitre 4 :

D : MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS MALADES !

Q : Duo, voyons…

D : Quatre, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber face pour défendre Wufei !

Q : Mais…

D : Quatre, tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! Si vous persistez avec votre idée de retourne sur la L2 avec Hilde !

Quatre terriblement vexé regarda Duo d'un air de reproche. Aussitôt Duo se calma est s'excusa auprès de Quatre, il n'arrêta de s'excuser que lorsque Quatre eu retrouvé son sourire habituel.

Wufei toujours souriant : Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon idée ?

D : Toi, je t'es pas sonné !

Q : Duo…

D : D'accord, je me calme, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

T : Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

D : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

H : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Duo sauta au cou de son sauveur : Heero, je t'adore !

H : Duo n'est pas capable de faire cette mission.

Duo le lâcha pour le regarder méchamment : Comment ça pas capable ?

H : Il ne saura pas être assez discret et crédible pour t'infiltrer, tu compromettrai la mission.

Duo an colère : Quoi !

H : Il vaut mieux trouver autre chose…

D : Pourquoi tu me crois si nul que ça !

H : …

D : Alors moi je ne serai pas capable de faire une mission d'infiltration ! Je ne suis pas assez discret !

H : Non.

D : HA, NON ? Tu vas voir si moi je ne suis pas capable de faire cette mission !

Duo excédé sortit du salon pour aller faire un tour pour se calmer.

Q ; Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Heero.

H : Hn ?

Q : Tu ne devrais pas le manipuler comme ça. S'il s'en rend compte un jour, il va mal le prendre.

* * *

Relena se rapprocha de Lady une et de Dorothy. Les preneurs d'otages les avaient rassemblés tout les otages du château dans la salle de bal.

R : Que pouvons-nous faire ?

L U : Rien, vous ne pouvez pas risquer votre vie. Nous ne savons pas de quoi ils sont capables…

D : Mais il faut bien agir ?

L U : Attendons pour savoir ce qu'il nous veulent…

Soldat : Hep, les trois là-bas, vous allez vous taire !

Relena se leva pour faire face au soldat. Dorothy et Lady Une essayèrent de l'en empêcher mais rien n'y fit.

R : Que nous voulez-vous ?

Soldat : Rassis-toi !

R : Répondez-moi, quel est le but de votre action ?

Soldat : Rassis-toi ou je tire.

Relena ne bougea pas. Le soldat leva son arme. Il v'apprêtait à tirer lorsque d'un geste un homme l'arrêta.

Homme : Melle Peacecraft vous ne devriez pas vous faire remarquer.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle.

Homme : Je me présente, je suis l'ex général d'Oz Setenta

R : Quel est le but de votre action , Général ?

Setenta : Reprendre le pouvoir de la terre et des colonies et vous allez nous y aider.

R : Vous rêvez !

Setenta : En tant qu'otages vous apportez un poids considérable à nos revendications. Les diplomates restants ne pourront qu'accepter nos conditions s'ils veulent un jour vous voir vivante.

R : Je préfére mourir que servir à un tel chantage !

S : Vous peut-être mais ça m'étonnerai que tout ses otages voient les choses comme vous. N'oubliez pas que nous avons trente mille otages dont des enfants…

R : Vous êtes un monstre !

S : Je prends ça pour un compliment…

Le général fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Le soldat força Relena à s'assoire, celle-ci céda ne voulant pas risquer la vie des autres otages.

* * *

Duo se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir.

D : Maudit Wufei ! Tu me le payera ! Et Relena et ses uniformes roses ! Non mais quelle idée !

On frappa à la porte.

D : Quatre, si c'est toi, tu peux rentrer ! Si c'est Wufei, Heero ou Trowa, je vous conseile de partir.

Quatre rentra en fermant bien derrière lui. Lorsqu'il vit Duo, Quatre eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pouffer. Duo les cheveux attachés en catogan avait mis le costume de l'école du royaume de Sank, une jupe et une veste rose et des chaussures à talons hauts. Duo devint rouge en voyant Quatre.

Q : Quatre, Si tu rigoles s'en est fini de notre amitié !

Quatre prit une grande respiration.

Q : Il faut bien que tu descendes.

D : Non, mais tu m'as vu !

Duo fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et se cassa la figure à cause des talons. Quatre éclata alors de rire.

Duo en se relevant : QUATRE !

Quatre ne pouvant plus s'arrêter sortit de la pièce évitant de justesse un talon lancé par Duo.

Derrière la porte, les trois autres pilotes attendaient.

W : Il est prêt ?

Quatre entre deux rire : Oui… Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Derrière la porte, les pilotes entendirent Duo crier des insultes dans le vide.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Duo descendit et s'assit à la table du salon où les autres l'attendait. Il n'eut droit à aucune remarque, personne ne cilla à part Quatre qui eu un léger sourire qu'il regretta aussitôt vu le regard noir que lui lança Duo. Wufei n'y prêtant pas attention énuméra la suite de son plan.

W : Heero a proposé que Trowa t'accompagnes.

D : Pourquoi ?

H : Vu ses talents de caméléon, il s'infiltrera dans le château et restera caché. Toi tu surveillera les otages et veillera à leur sécurité. Trowa lui repérera les gardes et les lieux et tentera comme toi d'en savoir plus en les espionnant sans se faire voir.

D : D'accord. On part quand ?

H : Dés que vous serait équipé de micros et d'oreillettes.

D : Combien de kilométres d'ici au château ?

H : Treize.

D : Pfff… Et ben on va pouvoir discuter tout les deux tranquillement, n'est-ce-pas Trowa ?

T : …

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Une heure plus tard, les deux pilotes équipés et armés partirent discrètement sous le regard des trois autres pilotes dont deux étaient apparemment très anxieux…

A suivre…

Laissez-moi une review si ça vous a plu. J'attends vos avis, vos questions… Merci d'avance.


	5. hélène

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon, j'avoue tout de suite cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**_Thealie : _**Merci, pour la review. Deux d'anxieux effectivement mais par forcément ceux qu'on croit... Pour preuve la fin de ce chapitre... Le chapitre précédent était un peu court mais celui là non plus n'est pas franchement long... J'espère que malgré tout, tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci( comme d'hab ) pour la review, honnêtement avec ce qui suis pour Duo là c'est rien du tout et encore tu ne sais pas ce que je viens de lui trouver... Le pauvre va devoir être fort mais plus j'écris plus je me demande si elle va se terminer comme je l'avais prévu... De ton côté, c'est vrai que tu ne l'épargnes pas non plus encore que maintenant, il est soulagé d'un poids rose bonbon... Merci pour la review des amants d'un jour, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de lire que tu la trouvais super mais là j'ai aucun mérite tout vient de la chanson... Ce sont les paroles de cette chanson qui font tout l'effet... Cette chanson me touche à un point inimaginable à chaque fois que je l'écoutes... Et merci aussi pour les encouragements, il me tarde de voir ta nouvelle fic en attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour la review. Je fais l'impasse sur la première partie du mail puisque c'est réglé... Désolé pour le retard de contraints et forcés, je dessine beaucoup en ce moment et mes fics prennent du retard... Pour le chapitre précédent, il n'est pas plein de fautes, c'est pire que ça, j'ai updater le brouillon au lieu d'updater la correction d'Ephemeris. Tout est de ma faute désolé ! désolé ! désolé !Ca ne se reproduira plus... Sinon en réponse à une autre review, moi j'attends après tes fics, je te l'ai dit l'autre fois en te parlant de La Tresse ( entre autre ) alors s'il faut te faire du chantage pour avoir la suite, je m'y met. Je veux la suite de la tresse ou sinon... Sinon... Sinon... Sinon quoi, Heero t'as pas une idée ? Heero : Hn. Toujours aussi bavard celui-là... Bon sinon je tue Wufei ! Wufei : Hé Pourquoi toujours moi ? Moi : Parceque ! Et puis si ca ne marche pas je t'envoie le lion de Trowa, Quatre sous système zéro et Shaolan et ses couteaux ! Donc j'attends je veux la suite ! Voilà ! En espérant que ça te donnera envie de faire la suite... Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si je ne laisse pas de review parfois mais j'ai peur (je sais que c'est bête) de laisser des reviews... Voilà, je crois que je n'ai jamais laissé de réponse à une review aussi longue ! Donc maintenant je te laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**_Hayko Maxwell : _**Merci pour la review, content que tu adores cette fic. Pour le pauvre Duo, hélas ça ne fait que commencer pour lui... S'il savait ce qui l'attends je serai déjà mort. Dans ce chapitre déjà il méne une dure bataille... Une dure bataille contre ses vêtements... Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que tu l'aimera tout autant... Bonne lecture !

**_Mini pouce06 :_** Merci pour la review, je suis vraiment content que cette fic plaise parceque j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup... Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

D : Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je dois porter ça maintenant ? Je pouvais pas me changer là-bas ! Mais non, Wufei a toujours raison !

Duo fit de son mieux pour marcher sans tomber. Trowa et lui devaient parcourir treize kilomètres à pied à travers la forêt qui bordait le territoire du royaume de Sank. Mais Duo devait parcourir cette distance vêtu de son uniforme de l'école de Sank, y compris les chaussures à talons.

D : Je les tuerais tous les deux, je commencerais par Wufei, je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et après, je m'occuperai d'Heero, je lui passerai l'envie de faire des tours pareils...

T : ...

Trowa, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'amusait beaucoup de la situation depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Duo n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, s'en prenant à Wufei, Heero ou Relena. Si sa place avait été pour quelqu'un d'autre, Duo n'aurait pas cessé de plaisanter mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur, il souffrait de partout.

D : Saleté d'uniforme, il me démange de partout ! Et ces putains de chaussures, je n'en peux plus !Ça fait six fois que je me tords la cheville, je ne vais jamais arriver intact là-bas moi. Tu me porteras jusqu'au château, Trowa ?

T : S'il le faut

Le trait d'humour de Trowa surprit Duo qui se sentit tout à coup de meilleur humeur.

D : Remarquez, il vaut peut-être mieux pas, Quatre pourrait le prendre mal...

Ce fut au tour de Trowa d'être surpris, au point de s'arrêter de marcher. Duo continua comme si de rien n'était...

T : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Duo se mordit les lèvres.

_Et merde, j'aurai pas du dire ça moi, quel baka !_

D : Moi ? Rien...

T : Duo...

D : Je t'assure, c'était juste une innocente plaisanterie...

Duo tenta de changer de sujet.

D : Sinon comment va ta soeur ?

T : Bien.

D : Et le cirque, il marche bien ?

T : Oui.

Duo était content, il avait noyé le poisson... Il continua à questionner Trowa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité du château. Trowa se contenta à chaque fois de répondre par un seul mot.

* * *

Heero et Quatre, eux, étaient restés à la planque et s'occupaient de la couverture de Duo. En quelques minutes, Heero avait réussi à pirater les bases de données de l'école pour créer un dossier à Duo. Quatre, assis à côté de lui, le regardait faire. Wufei, lui, était parti voir Sally pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. Heero commença à remplir le dossier de Duo mais buta dès le départ.

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

H : Je ne sais pas quel nom et prénom lui donner...

Q : Le connaissant, il aurait choisi Hélène.

H : Pourquoi ?

Q : Parce que Duo est comme ça, il garde près de lui tout ce qui lui rappelle les personnes qui l'aime...

Heero s'exécuta sans attendre.

Q : Pour le nom... Tu n'as qu'à mettre Winner, comme j'ai mes 29 soeurs, ils le prendront peut-être pour une de mes soeurs. Ce qui lui permettra d'être pris pour un otage important.

Heero continua à remplir le dossier, âge, date de naissance, adresse...

Q : Heero ?

H : Hn...

Q : Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Trowa avec Duo ?

H : Pour avoir un espion de plus sur place...

Q : Vraiment ? J'ai cru que c'était pour veiller sur Duo... Si jamais ils le reconnaissent, ils n'auront aucune pitié...

Heero ne dit rien et continua à trafiquer les fichiers de l'école, il arriva aux appréciations des professeurs, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

_Hélène est une élève bavarde et indisciplinée, elle passe la majorité de son temps à papoter et à interrompre ses professeurs, malgré de bons résultats. Elle multiplie les écarts de conduite indignes d'une jeune fille issue de la famille Winner. Dotée d'un très mauvais caractère, elle peut se montrer très irrespectueuse..._

Q : Ne va pas trop loin...

H : Connaissant Duo, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit très aimable avec les preneurs d'otages.

Q : J'aimerai être une petite souris pour voir ce qu'il va encore nous trafiquer là-bas.

* * *

Sally examina toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir depuis la prise d'otages. Elle était très maigre. Elle ne serait pas d'une très grande utilité aux cinq ex-pilotes de Gundam.

S : Voilà, Wufei, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de nouveau.

Wufei détailla les papiers étalés devant lui.

S : J'ai fait faire la liste approximative des otages du château et de la ville de Sank sans compter les victimes qui seraient touchées si la bombe explosait.

W : Ça ne nous sera pas très utile.

S : Par contre, j'ai trouvé la tête pensante de cette prise d'otages, le Général Setenta. Ex Général d'Oz, il a commis les pires exactions durant la guerre allant jusqu'à assassiner des villes rebelles entières. Il est capable de tout pour atteindre son but et à faire subir n'importe quelle torture à ses ennemis. S'il faut négocier avec lui, on va avoir beaucoup de mal à y arriver. Il se montrera intransigeant et sera prêt à abattre un otage pour prouver qu'il ira jusqu'au bout. Je vous ai fait une copie de son dossier.

W : Il n'a pas été arrêté après la guerre ?

S : Il a réussi à s'échapper avant le début des procès.

W : Il va falloir agir donc en fonction de ce général.

S : Wufei, est-ce que ça va ?

W : Ça va...

S : Tu leur as dit que ta femme était parmi les otages ?

W : Non, je ne préfère pas, il tenterait de m'écarter pour me protéger et il en est hors de question !

S : Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

W : Oui, et je te demande de ne rien leur dire...

S : Comme tu veux...

Wufei ramassa tous les documents étalés sur la table et partit pensif...

* * *

Installé dans le bureau de Relena, le Général Setenta donnait des ordres à ses hommes.

Général Setenta : Recherchez-moi la liste des invités à cette soirée, la liste des domestiques et des élèves. En clair, de tout ceux qui sont censés se trouver dans ce bâtiment. Je veux connaître toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château, pas une seule ne doit manquer à l'appel. Je veux aussi qu'une patrouille de plus parcoure les rues du royaume et empêche tous les habitants de s'échapper. Je veux contrôler tout au royaume de Sank. Est-ce clair ?

Soldats : Oui, mon Général !

Les soldats se retirèrent, laissant le Général seul. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Général Setenta : Je leur montrerai à tous que la paix n'est qu'une illusion. Quitte à tuer tous le otages, ils céderont, ils céderont bien avant moi.

A suivre...

Une histoire qui avance doucement mais sûrement...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avance... Même un seul mot, ça fait toujours plaisir (chibi eyes)


	6. entrée fracassante de la Winner brune

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei preventer au vu de la situation décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Wufei : Alors, j'ai une femme...

Moi : Ouais

Wufei : Qui c'est ?

Moi : Je te le dirais pas !

Wufei : Je suis marié mais je ne sais pas avec qui ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

Moi : Que veux tu, JE décide alors soit gentil.

Wufei : Oh, tu as faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Moi : Wufei, j'ai dit gentil pas lèche-botte...

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

Pensées de Wufei en italique ( en fait y en a qu'une... C'est pas intellectuel Wufei... )

Wufei : Quoi !

Moi : Oups...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Rena, Thealie, Hayko Maxwell, Naïa, Didilove37 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

Chapitre 6 :

Soldat : Général, nous avons vérifié ce que vous nous aviez demandé et ...

Général Setenta : Dépêchez-vous, sergent !

Soldat : Il ne manque personne à part une élève...

Général Setenta : Quoi ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Soldat : Hélène Winner.

Général Setenta : Une fille de la famille Winner ! Il faut la retrouver ! Elle ne doit pas être loin. Sergent, fouillez ce château de fond en comble, une Winner serait un otage précieux...

Soldat : Bien mon général...

Général Setenta : Et dépêchez-vous ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe !

* * *

D : Saleté de robe !

Duo était en train d'escalader un des murs du château d'un endroit où il ne serait pas vu. Mais la robe l'empêchait de bien pouvoir se mouvoir. Duo essayait d'atteindre une des chambres des élèves, elles n'avaient sûrement pas encore été fouillées et feraient une cachette idéale en attendant qu'on le trouve... Duo avait laissé Trowa à l'entrée de la ville, Trowa voulait voir combien d'hommes couvraient le royaume de Sank. Duo monta encore mais se déséquilibra et perdit une de ses chaussures qui tomba vingt mètres plus bas.

D : Shit !

Duo se débarrassa de son autre chaussure maintenant il était plus à l'aise pour l'escalade. Il continua à grimper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'étage des chambres. Du regard, il chercha un chambre avec une fenêtre ouverte puis se dirigea vers elle. Il sauta à l'intérieur, à peine avait-il posé les pieds au sol qu'il entendit un soldat crier dans les couloirs assez loin.

Soldat : Trouvez-la, cette fille est une Winner donc un otage important ! Elle ne doit pas s'échapper.

Duo sourit : Je n'aurai pas beaucoup à attendre...

Il s'épousseta légèrement avant d'allumer son micro : Je suis enfin dans la place.

Heero, à l'autre bout du micro : Aucun problème ?

Duo : Non, les soldats ne sont pas loin et recherchent une Winner, je suppose que c'est moi ?

Heero, à l'autre bout du micro : Hn

Les portes des chambres examinées par les soldats claquaient, ils semblaient se rapprocher...

D : Je peux savoir mon prénom, au moins ?

H : Hélène Winner, c'est une idée de Quatre...

Duo eut un sourire. Les bruits de porte se firent de plus en plus proches.

D : Il faut que je te laisse, les soldats ne vont pas tarder.

H : Duo ?

D : Oui ?

H : Fais attention à toi...

La ligne se coupa et Duo cacha à nouveau son micro. Il essaya de se mettre suffisamment présentable, l'escalade avait bien sali sa robe.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, un soldat armé entra et hurla : Je l'ai trouvé !

* * *

Dans la salle de bal du château :

Général Setenta : Melle Peacecraft, inutile de le nier je sais qu'il manque une élève...

Relena : Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'Hélène Winner dans cette école !

Général Setenta : Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien, mes hommes la trouveront à un moment ou à un autre !

Un soldat s'approcha du Général et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Général Setenta : Vos efforts ont été inutiles, Melle Peacecraft. Mes hommes ont mis la mains sur elle dans une des chambres de l'étage.

Deux soldats entrèrent, tenant chacun par un bras une fille qui semblait hystérique.

Duo alias Hélène : Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous savez à qui vous avez affaire ?

Le général s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'examina.

Général Setenta : Je croyais que toutes les filles de la famille Winner étaient blondes ?

Duo alias Hélène : La teinture, vous connaissez ? Et puis qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Les deux soldats lâchèrent Duo et le jetèrent quasiment à terre à la hauteur de Relena Dorothy et Lady Une.

Lorsque les trois filles reconnurent celle ou plutôt celui qui leur faisait face, une expression de surprise apparut sur leurs visages. Elles restèrent stupéfaites quelques secondes alors que Duo se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Général Setenta : Je suis le général Setenta. Excusez mes hommes, ils sont un peu brutaux...

Duo : Ils sont surtout très lourds s'ils suivent un imbécile tel que vous...

Le général hors de lui, gifla Duo.

Général Setenta : Vous êtes bien mal élevée pour une fille Winner...

Duo allait se relever mais il sentit la main de Dorothy sur son bras et se calma aussitôt. Le Général s'éloigna sous les insultes muettes de Duo.

Dorothy, tout bas à l'oreille de Duo : Ravie de te voir.

Duo sourit : Moi aussi, content de voir que tu vas bien...

Lady Une : Où sont les autres ?

Duo : Ils ne sont pas loin prêts à l'action.

Relena, apparemment pas très heureuse de voir Duo : Et toi, qu'es-tu venu faire là ? Où est Heero ?

Duo : Te sauver! hélas... Quant à Heero, pour l'instant, il...

Soldat : Hé toutes les quatre ! Vous la bouclez ou c'est moi qui vous la fait fermer !

Duo, tout bas : Quelle charmante ambiance...

* * *

A l'autre bout du micro, on entendait tout ce qui se passait, même si Duo avait caché son micro. Par contre, Duo n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la planque.

W : Il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer...

Q : Ce ne serait plus Duo sinon...

Heero coupa cours à la discussion de Wufei et Quatre pour en venir au fait : Tu as des informations pour nous ?

W : Sally a regroupé tout ce qu'elle a pu mais il n'y a pas grand chose...

Wufei étala tous les documents sur la table.

Quatre et Heero les examinèrent.

Q : Ce général est un monstre, il n'acceptera pas de compromis !

W : C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que Heero et moi traiterons directement avec lui. Nous pourrons peut-être ainsi en savoir plus sur eux en les faisant parler. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire...

Q : Nous avons jeté Trowa et Duo dans la gueule du loup, j'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien...

Wufei soupira.

_Duo, tu es la seul à savoir pour ma femme, veille sur elle, je compte sur toi..._

A suivre...

Une histoire qui avance à petits pas...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ce petit chapitre vous a plu, je les attends avec impatience...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Rena, Thealie, Hayko Maxwell, Naïa, Didilove37 surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


	7. Sortie fracassante de la Winner brune

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro, pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Ephemeris, Thealie, Naïa, Babou, Hayko Maxwell, deux reviews de Catirella, et Hlo surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

Chapitre 7 :

Royaume de Sank, bureau temporaire du Général Sesenta :

Un soldat frappa à la porte.

Général Sesenta : Entrez !

Soldat : Vous m'avez appelé ?

Général : Oui. Faites-moi des recherches sur cette Hélène Winner... Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas chez elle...

Soldat : Bien, mon général...

* * *

Trowa se faufila jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Il venait de faire le tour de la ville de Sank qui était finalement assez mal gardée. Les soldats qui patrouillaient dans les rues de la ville n'étaient même pas armés. Trowa vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de soldat à proximité et sortit son micro.

T : Heero.

Q : Perdu, c'est Quatre !

Trowa, déstabilisé une nano seconde, retrouva très vite sa contenance.

T : La ville est surveillée par cinq patrouilles désarmés.

Q : Donc assez facile à neutraliser... Il faut donc d'abord s'occuper du château...

T : ...

Q : Est-ce que tu a revu Duo ?

T : Oui.

Q : Tout va bien ?

T : Bien sûr, Duo va bien.

Q : Non, je parlais de toi... Trowa, tu devrais parler plus...

T : ...

Q : Tu nous sembles si distant, on est des amis, tu sais que tu peux nous parler...

T : Oui, je le sais.

Q : Bon, alors maintenant, je te veux aussi bavard que Duo !

T : ...

Q : Trowa ?

Q : D'accord. Je te le promets.

* * *

Dorothy : Tu sais que tu es impayable... Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça...

Duo : Merci Doro, mais c'est une idée de Wufei et je compte bien la lui faire payer...

Duo et Dorothy, après la guerre, étaient devenus très très amis, et très complice... Wufei le savait bien et avait joué sur ça pour décider Duo.

L U : Que vas-tu faire ?

Duo : Moi, pour l'instant rien, je surveille, je m'informe et je transmets...

L U : Que veulent-ils exactement ?

Duo : Que crois-tu qu'ils veulent... Le pouvoir, l'argent... Le refrain habituel...

Relena, sur un ton mauvais : Tu ne peux rien prendre au sérieux...

Duo : Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

R : C'est une affaire sérieuse...

Duo : Crois-moi, je prends ça très au sérieux...

R : Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

Duo : Tu me cherches ou quoi ?

R : Je dis juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi...

Duo, prêt à étrangler Relena : Un, c'est Wufei qui m'a choisi avec l'accord des autres. Deux, je suis venu sauver ces gens, pas faire l'imbécile. Trois, je ne risquerai jamais la vie de mes amis. Quatre, j'ai mieux connu la guerre que toi et je sais ce que je dois faire. Cinq, tu vas te taire un peu sinon c'est moi qui te tuerai Relena, reine ou pas !

Relena ne répliqua pas.

Dorothy : Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer tous les deux ! Il y a des choses plus urgentes à faire.

Duo : Tu as raison Doro, je ne devrais pas me soucier d'elle.

L U : Où sont les autres ?

Duo : Ils ne sont pas très loin, Trowa est dans les alentours...

R : Où est Heero ?

Duo : Il...

Duo fut coupé par l'arrivée de deux soldats dans la salle de bal, armés jusqu'aux dents, il était suivi du Général Sesenta. Le Général Sesenta semblait hors de lui, il chercha quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, du regard. Tout à coup, les soldats se jetèrent sur Duo. Dorothy tenta d'intervenir, mais fut poussée au sol par l'un des soldats. Le Général se rapprocha de Duo, tenu par les deux soldats.

Général Sesenta : J'ai fait faire des recherches sur la famille Winner... Il y a bien vingt neuf demoiselles Winner mais il n'y en à aucune qui se prénomme Hélène...

Duo alias Hélène : Vous êtes sûrs de savoir lire ?

Le général gifla Duo : Ma patience a des limites... Qui êtes-vous ?

Duo, vert de rage : Celui qui va te tuer !

Le général fit emporter Duo dans une autre salle.

Général Sesenta : Fouillez-la ! Trouvez d'où elle peut venir ! Quand à vous Melle Peacecraft, encore un incident comme ça et je tue un otage !

Le général suivit ses soldats laissant Relena pensive et Dorothy inquiète.

* * *

Wufei alluma l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les terroristes avaient averti qu'ils les contacteraient dans quelques minutes... Dans une autre salle de la planque, il attendait devant l'écran. Sally avait pris toutes les dispositions pour qu'ils puissent traiter directement avec les preneurs d'otages.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent Quatre crier. Quatre arriva en courant jusqu'à la pièce où ils étaient tous les deux.

Quatre, mort d'inquiètude : Ils l'ont repéré. Ils ont repéré Duo

W : Que s'est-il passé ?

Quatre, paniqué : Ils ont fait des recherches sur ma famille et n'ont trouvé aucune trace de Duo.

H : Merde !

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait ?

Quatre, dont la voix tremblait : Je n'en sais rien, ils lui ont sans doute coupé son micro, je n'entends plus rien depuis deux minutes. Mon dieu ! Duo...

H : Quatre, calme...

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'écran de l'ordianteur s'alluma. Le général Sesenta leur faisait face.

Général Sesenta : Qui êtes-vous ?

Wufei, dont la voix trahissait malgré tout son inquiètude : Nous sommes chargés de traîter avec vous. Nous ne voulons aucune victime parmi les otages.

Général Sesenta : Vraiment, alors vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que fait parmi nous cette personne ?

Dans le champ de la caméra apparut soudain Duo, apparemment assommé tenu par deux soldats.

Q : Duo !

Général Sesenta : Je vois que vous connaissez cette personne... Vous connaissez nos conditions, nous vous laissons deux jours pour commencer à les appliquer, nous vous accorderons un délais s'il le faut mais n'essayez pas de jouer avec nous ! Sinon, nous tuerons un otage pour chaque retard. Pour vous prouver que nous ne jouons pas...

Le Général Sesenta attrapa une arme. Duo fut assis au pied du Général qui braqua son arme contre la tête de Duo. Duo sortit du champ de la caméra. Seul le visage du Général et son bras était maintenant visible par les trois pilotes.

Q : NON !

La détonation de l'arme résonna, le coup était parti. Un bruit sourd comme un corps qui tombe se fit entendre.

Général : Voilà, vous nous prendrais peut-être plus au sérieux. Encore une tentative de ce genre et un autre otage sera tué !

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteignit.

Aucun des trois pilotes ne bougea. Quatre tremblait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Wufei était choqué, une lueur de rage brillait dans ses yeux. Heero semblait perdu, une expression indescriptible sur le visage...

A suivre...

S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas ! Enfin pas tout de suite !

Sinon vous saurez pas comment ca fini ! Pitié ! Epargnez moi !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce nouveau chapitre... Mais si vous voulez me menacer comme va surement le faire Naïa ne vous gênez pas non plus !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Ephemeris, Thealie, Naïa, Babou, Hayko Maxwell, deux reviews de Catirella, et Hlo surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


	8. Des souvenirs si douloureux

Titre: Prise d'otages

Auteur: Heiji

Bêta-lectrice: Ephemeris

Résumé: Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix, Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise.  
Bon, j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples: Je ne sais pas, 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi!

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Angel Soya, Thealie, Hlo, Babou, Catirella, Shini-noeru, Aero, Ephemeris,Hayko Maxwell,Kaiyh-Chan, Lynshan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

Moi : On en était où déjà ?

Heero : Il ose le demander !

Moi : Quoi ?

Heero : Ecris vite la suite ou je te tue !

Moi : Houla... bon allons-y tout de suite alors...

Chapitre 8 :

La détonation du coup de feu résonna dans la salle de bal. Un murmure parcourut la salle, Dorothy se crispa, légérement inquiète. Les soldats empéchèrent tout mouvement de la part des otages. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général fit son apparition dans la salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers Relena Peacecraft.

Général Sesenta : Vous êtes en train de perdre, Melle Peacecraft. Nous venons de contacter les négociateurs et je pense qu'ils vont agir rapidement...

Relena : Où est passé Duo ?

Général Sesenta : C'était donc son nom ? Et bien, il ne nous embêtera plus...

Dorothy : Vous ne voulez pas dire que...

Général Sesenta : Il ne nous était d'aucune utilité et ainsi nous prendra-t-on peut-être au sérieux...

Dorothy éclata en sanglot.

Relena, elle, se leva, faisant face au Général.

Relena : Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

Général Sesenta : Melle Relena, je serais vous, je me calmerais...

Relena: Vous allez le payer cher !

Général Sesenta : Melle Relena, pensez aux autres otages...

Relena : Après ce que vous venez de faire, vous êtes fini ! Général, ils vous tueront !

Le Général, éxcédé, gifla la reine de Sank qui tomba en arrière.

Général Sesenta : Contrôlez-vous Melle Relena ou vous serez la prochaine sur la liste...

Relena : Peu importe vos menaces... En tuant Duo, vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort, Général...

Le Général Sesenta éclata de rire : Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer Melle Relena... J'ai toutes les cartes en main, vous ne me faites pas peur...

Sans attendre de réponse le Général Sesenta sortit de la salle de bal, le visage toujours souriant. Dorothy pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Lady Une essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Relena ne bougeait plus, perdue dans ses pensées... Elle s'était montré si odieuse avec Duo. Elle l'avait provoqué, l'avait traité d'incapable... Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle s'était montrée cruelle et s'en voulait... Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'excuser... Tout ça à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a un an presque jour pour jour...

Flashback de Relena :

Un an plus tôt, dans le bureau de Relena, quelques jours après la déclaration officielle de la paix... Heero et Relena s'étaient enfermés seul à seul pour discuter...

R : La guerre est enfin terminée Heero. Tu n'as plus besoin de jouer le soldat parfait.

H : ...

R : Tu peux vivre normalement maintenant.

H : ...

Relena se rapprocha d'Heero, mais celui-ci s'éloigna à nouveau pour garder ses distances.

R : Reste ici avec moi, Heero. Tu deviendrais mon garde du corps.

H : ...

R : Heero, tu ne peux pas rester toujours seul...

H : Je ne veux pas rester...

R : Heero, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu restes auprès de moi...

H : Relena, je ne...

R : S'il te plaît Heero, je... je t'aime...

Relena tenta de prendre Heero dans ses bras, mais celui-ci recula...

H : Relena, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi...

R : Tu n'en sais rien... Donne-nous le temps de nous connaître, de nous découvrir...

H : Relena...

R : Tu sais, ce serait une nouvelle vie pour toi et moi.

H : Relena, mon coeur est déjà pris...

Relena s'arrêta une seconde, stoppée dans son élan ...

R : Qui est-ce ?

H : ...

R : Heero, dis-moi qui c'est ?

H : ...

Relena devait savoir, elle réfléchit en fixant Heero.

R : C'est Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero parut surpris et ne répondit pas.

Relena : Heero ?

Heero ne dit rien, mais son silence était très révélateur pour Relena.

R : Heero, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ! Ça n'est pas possible !

H : ...

R : Heero ?

Heero se contenta de faire comprendre à Relena qu'elle avait deviné. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de repartir à l'attaque.

R : Tu vas donc partir avec lui ?

H : ...

R : Dis-le moi, Heero... Tu me dois bien ça...

H : Non, je ne partirai pas avec lui et je ne lui dirai rien...

R : Que vas-tu faire alors ?

H : Je vais partir sans laisser de trace... Il vaut mieux tout oublier...

R : Tu pourrais rester ici quand même !

H : .  
R : Heero ?

H : Relena... Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît... Il faut que je reste seul...

Heero sortit du bureau, laissant Relena seule.

Fin du Flashback.

Depuis ce jour, elle en avait toujours voulu à Duo. Dans son esprit, c'était à cause de lui qu'Heero était parti et l'avait laissée. C'était de sa faute. Depuis un an, elle avait cherché tous les moyens pour se venger, mais là, tout lui paraissait superficiel. Des larmes continuaient à perler sur les joues de Relena, toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs...

* * *

Quatre n'avait pas pu en supporter plus et était sorti en courant de la maison se calmer seul à l'extérieur. Wufei et Heero se regardaient sans savoir comment réagir lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit. C'était Trowa qui essayait de les contacter avec son micro. Tous les deux descendirent jusqu'à la salle où se tenait auparavant Quatre.  
Le son strident de l'appel du micro s'arrêta lorsque Wufei appuya pour répondre à Trowa 

Wufei : Tro... Trowa...

Trowa comprit au ton de Wufei qu'il était arivé quelque chose...

T : Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu un coup de feu...

W : C'est Duo... ils ont tué Duo...

Un long silence s'installa. Heero n'avait toujours rien dit.

T : Que fait-on maintenant ?

Heero sur un ton absent : On va le leur faire payer. Le faire payer à chacun d'eux. Ils vont amèrement regretter de s'être attaqué à Duo.

Wufei dévisagea Heero, il semblait déterminé.

* * *

Quatre s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné de la planque. Il avait besoin d'être seul. 

Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu le tuer. Pas Duo. Pas notre Shinigami...

Quatre s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre... Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler...

Duo... Mon meilleur ami... Pourquoi ?

Quatre n'arrivait pas à se calmer, les images du Général et le bruit du coup de feu le torturait.

Je hais Oz, il m'ont pris mon père et ma soeur. Maintenant, isl me prennent mon meilleur ami. Je peux pas rester là, je vais leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait. Il ne resteront pas impunis !

Quatre se releva, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, mais cette fois, il était déterminé lui aussi.

Je ne resterais pas là à ne rien faire !

* * *

Dans les couloirs du château de Sank :  
Général Sesenta : Vérifiez-moi, les identités de tous les otages... Il ne devait pas être seul... Il y a peut-être d'autres personnes infiltrées 

Soldat : Bien, Général...

Le soldat sembla hésiter à demander quelque chose au Général, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa la question qui le torturait.

Soldat : Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tué, Général ?

Le Général Sesenta sourit : Parce que je suis gagnant sur les deux tableaux. Les autorités vont nous prendre au sérieux en croyant que nous avons tué un de leurs agents...

Soldat : Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vraiment tué.

Général Sesenta : Il peut nous être encore utile... Vous, prennez-le à part et l'interrogez-le sans ménagement... Utilisez n'importe quelle méthode mais faites-le parler ! Toutes les informations peuvent nous servir...

Soldat : Bien, Général Sesenta...

Général Sesenta : Surtout, ne le ménagez pas ! Et s'il ne sait rien... Tuez-le.

* * *

Wufei : J'ai fait le tour de la planque, aucune trace de Quatre ! 

H : ...

Wufei : Heero, tu m'as entendu ?

H : Quatre a dû partir sur place pour venger Duo.

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes, que devait-il faire ? Qu'aurait fait Duo à sa place ?

H : Toi, tu restes ici, je vais rattraper Quatre, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise...

Heero attrapa quelques affaires et partit, laissant Wufei seul dans la planque...

A suivre...

Moi : Pufffff...

Quatre : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : je suis pas content tout le monde avait deviné que j'avais pas tué Duo...

Quatre : Tant mieux... De toute façon tu ne peux pas le tuer...

Moi : Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir...

Heero : Pas de menace... Sinon...

Moi : Oups... Ca va j'ai compris la leçon...

Enfin bref...

Un chapitre un peu compliqué... J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Didilove37, Naïa, Magical Girl Kiki, Angel Soya, Thealie, Hlo, Babou, Catirella, Shini-noeru, Aero, Ephemeris,Hayko Maxwell,Kaiyh-Chan, Lynshan et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. _


	9. Quand l'empathie est la plus forte

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena reine de Sank, Dorothy ambassadrice de la paix et Lady Une directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kaiyh-Chan, Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella, Seikyo no tenshi, Thealie, Aero, Didilove37, HLO, Lynshan, Momokoj, Ephemeris et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 9 :

Sous-sol du château :

Soldat : Vous allez parlez !

Duo : Si vous voulez... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Soldat : Votre nom ?

Duo : Relena Peacecraft.

Le soldat donna un coup de poing à Duo.

Soldat : Répondez ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Duo : Je suis venu passer mes vacances ici. Joli endroit...

Le soldat frappa à nouveau Duo.

Soldat : Si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, je vous conseille de parler.

Duo : Vous ne me faites pas peur, j'ai subi les pires tortures sous Oz.

Soldat : C'est ce que tu crois... Je n'ai aucune limite, je peux faire de toi ce que je peux même te tuer...

Duo : Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Soldat : Très bien tu l'auras voulu...

* * *

Wufei était assis, perdu dans ses pensées dans leur planque. Heero était parti depuis une demi-heure et Wufei ne savait pas quoi faire, il espérait qu'Heero mettrait la main sur Quatre. Il avait déjà perdu l'un des leurs...

Soudain, l'écran juste devant lui s'alluma. C'était Sally.

S : Comment se passe les négociations ?

Wufei se rapprocha de l'écran. Sally comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

W : Ils... Ils ont tué Duo...

S : Mon dieu ! Vous en êtes sûrs ?

W : Ils l'ont tué devant nous...

Un long silence s'installa, qui fut rompu aprés quelques secondes par Sally

S : Mais où sont Heero et Quatre ?

W : Heero est parti rattraper Quatre avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise...

S : Wufei, tu es sûr que ça va ?

W : Oui, oui... Je... je ne pensais pas que Duo courait le moindre risque, il se sortait toujours de toutes les situations...

S : ...

W : Cette prise d'otages est devenue une affaire personnelle entre eux et nous. Quatre est parti là-bas et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire et puis...

S : Et puis ?

W : Ma femme est toujours là-bas, seul Duo savait qu'elle était ma femme. Si le Général le découvre, il va avoir une sacrée arme contre nous...

S : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais que Duo aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la mettre en danger...

W : Oui...

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau.

W : Sally, que voulais-tu me dire ?

S : Simplement que j'ai eu la comfirmation du vol d'une bombe par Oz, il y a quelques mois. Ces types ne bluffent pas. Ils seraient capable de faire sauter tout le royaume de Sank !

W : Je sais...

* * *

Royaume de Sank.

R : Dorothy, calme-toi...

Depuis le coup de feu, Dorothy ne cessait de pleurer.

D : Tu t'es montrée odieuse avec lui !

R : Dorothy...

D : Il n'a même pas pu nous dire adieu...

R : Dorothy...

D : Laisse-moi tranquille !

L U : Allons, ne vous disputez pas... Duo n'aurait pas voulu ça, il aurait voulu qu'on s'en sorte et qu'on sauve les enfants.

D : Tu as raison, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Duo. J'espère que les autres supportent cette nouvelle... J'espère que Wufei ne s'en veut pas d'avoir agi selon son plan...

L U : Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce sont des professionnels, ils ont l'habitude des combats... Ils ne se laisseront pas vaincre ainsi...

D : Ce n'est pas pareil... C'est l'un des leurs qui est mort. C'est Duo, le meilleur ami de Quatre et de Wufei. Notre Shinigami...

De nouveau, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Dorothy.

R : Heero...

D : Tu vas arrêter avec ton Heero ! Il est en bonne santé et n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant !

R : Ce n'est pas ça... Je plains Heero...

Dorothy, excédée : Pourquoi ?

R : Parce qu'il aime Duo...

* * *

Trowa se faufila à travers le château. Il voulait trouver une preuve de la mort de Duo. Pour l'instant, tout ça lui paraissait si invraisemblable. Le visage toujours sans expression, il marchait discrètement sur les toits. Son but : atteindre le bureau de Relena. Toutes les vidéos de surveillance donnaient sur cette salle. Si Trowa trouvait les images de l'éxecution de Duo, il serait fixé. Les images seraient dures, mais pour l'instant, il avait du mal à y croire. Il espérait de tout son coeur que Duo était vivant, surtout pour Quatre . Il avait perdu son père et sa soeur aînée Iria. Perdre son meilleur ami serait trop pour lui. Trowa fit quelques pas en équilibre sur le sommet du toit. Il n'était plus très loin, juste encore quelques pas à faire...

* * *

Quatre marchait depuis deux kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Il n'était plus lui-même et ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions. Il avançait sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était venger Duo par n'importe quel moyen. Soudain, Quatre sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Heero. Celui-ci, toujours égal à lui-même, ne disait rien. Quatre ne supportait pas le mutisme d'Heero et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami pour repartir.

H : Quatre arrête !

Q : Pourquoi ? Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, un membre de notre famille !

H : Quatre, si je veux que tu te calmes, c'est justement pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Duo.

Q : Heero, je ne te comprends pas.. Explique-toi clairement !

H : Quatre, nous n'avons pas vu clairement Duo prendre une balle en pleine tête.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de Quatre.

Q : Tu crois que Duo est en vie ?

H : Je l'espère mais il n'y a que toi pour nous le dire.

Quatre le regarda bizarrement.

H : Si tu utilise ton empathie et que tu captes ses émotions, cela voudra dire que Duo est toujours vivant.

Q : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir y arriver.

H : Calme-toi et essaye sur quelqu'un d'autre d'abord.

Quatre se calma et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il respira et se concentra sur Wufei. Petit à petit son empathie revenait, peu à peu, il arrivait à lire les émotions et les sentiments de Wufei.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux : Je peux y arriver.

Heero : Alors essaye de te concentrer sur Duo.

Quatre respira pour rester calme : Oui. Heero, Il faudra contacter Wufei, il se sent vraiment coupable de la mort de Duo.

Quatre ferma à nouveau ses yeux et tenta de faire abstraction des souvenirs de ses dernières heures. Pour plus d'efficacité, il relia son esprit entièrement à celui de Duo pour percevoir la moindre émotion. Heero le regardait sans rien dire quand tout à coup, Quatre se crispa et hurla avant de tomber au sol. Heero, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quatre était paralysé et paniqué, les yeux fermés, son visage était entièrement étiré par la peur. Heero tenta de le ranimer mais Quatre ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Replié sur lui-même, son visage semblait de plus en plus terrifié. Quatre était devenu comme un zombie, rien ne parvenait à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Tout à coup, il poussa un hurlement, Heero fut totalement stupéfait, on aurait dit qu'on était en train de le tuer. Heero ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder souffrir son ami sans rien faire, il se décida à prendre Quatre dans ses bras pour le ramener à leur planque. Mais maintenant, son inquiètude ne cessait de grandir...

* * *

Sous-sol du le château.

Allongé sur le sol, une personne nue, pétrifiée, repliée sur elle-même était en état de choc.

Soldat : J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux...

Après avoir donné un dernier coup de pied à Duo, il sortit de la salle. Duo lui ne bougea pas, ses yeux étaient vides, vides de toute émotion.

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je deviens sadique avec le temps apparement...

Sinon des idées sur la femme de Feifei ?

Sur ce qui arrive à Dudule ?

A Quatre ?

En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... merci d'avance...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kaiyh-Chan, Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella, Seikyo no tenshi, Thealie, Aero, Didilove37, HLO, Lynshan, Momokoj, Ephemeris et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.


	10. découverte et tortures mentales

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena, reine de Sank, Dorothy, ambassadrice de la paix et Lady Une, directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon, j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Didilove37, Thealie, Lynshan, Catirella, Ephemeris, Hayko Maxwell, Aero et surtoutà celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 10 :

Bureau de Relena :

Le général tournait en rond... Tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu mais il avait encore toutes les cartes en main pour l'instant.

On frappa à la porte. Le général Sesenta s'assit au bureau puis donna la permission au soldat d'entrer.

Soldat : Monsieur, j'ai terminé l'interrogatoire de l'intrus.

Le Général Sesenta se montra très intéressé, peut-être allait-il avoir de nouveaux points en sa faveur.

Général : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Soldat : Rien de bien intéressant... Il a dit s'appeler Duo Maxwell et être le pilote du gundam Deathscythe, mais rien de plus...

Le général parut pensif.

Général : Un pilote de gundam... Très intéressant... Mais il n'a rien dit de plus...

Soldat : Non.

Général : Je vous avais pourtant dit de l'utiliser s'il le fallait !

Soldat : Mais je l'ai fait mon général... J'ai même triplé les doses de la drogue sans rien obtenir de plus. L'intrus a perdu conscience et a atteint le dernier stade des effets de la drogue d'après le médecin.

Le Général Sesenta sourit.

Le Général : Cette drogue est un petit bijou pourtant, même Treize n'osait pas l'utiliser... Ce garçon a des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas avoir tout avoué avant de tomber dans l'inconscience... Tant de gens y ont succombé... Vraiment, les pilotes de gundam sont des personnes impressionnantes, je dois le reconnaître...

Le général resta pensif un moment, le soldat rompit le silence pour lui poser la question qui le préoccupait tant.

Soldat : Monsieur, quels sont les effets de cette drogue exactement ?

Le général Sesenta : Cette substance fait remonter à la mémoire les pires souvenirs de la personne qui en absorbe... A petite dose, il s'agit simplement de flash, ce qui est souvent suffisant pour faire perdre pied à la personne interrogée... Combien de personnes cachent des souvenirs qu'elles préféreraient oublier. On peut ainsi les interroger sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte...

Soldat : Et quel est le dernier stade ?

Le général Sesenta : La drogue est tellement forte que la personne revit en boucle ses pires souvenirs sans pouvoir réagir, bouger ou même réfléchir... Beaucoup de personnes ayant subi ce stade n'ont pas pu en sortir indemne...

Avant que le Général n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Général Sesenta : Entrez !

Un autre soldat fit irruption dans le bureau.

Général Sesenta : Que se passe-t-il ?

Le soldat : J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous donner.

Le soldat étala un document sur le bureau, le général le parcoura rapidement et, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, son sourire augmentait.

Général : Excellent ! Voilà qui va jouer en notre faveur... Allez me la chercher tout de suite !

Le soldat salua le général et quitta la pièce.

Le général Sesenta s'allongea sur le fauteuil, ravi... Ce qu'il ne vit pas derrière la fenêtre, c'est qu'un garçon brun l'espionnait...

* * *

Wufei n'en pouvait pas de rester seul, là... Il ne pouvait plus penser à Duo... Cette image qui le hantait le bouleversait... C'est de ma faute... Uniquement de ma faute... c'est moi qui l'ai jeté dans la gueule du loup... 

Wufei ne pouvait plus regarder son reflet dans l'ordinateur... Tout s'était déroulé à cause de lui... Il avait la mort de Duo sur la conscience. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à agir selon ce plan ridicule. Wufei doutait d'avoir agi comme il le fallait... il s'était tellement inquiété pour sa femme qu'il en avait peut-être oublié la sécurité d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Wufei était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de la planque.

Wufei ouvrit et fut surpris de voir devant lui Heero portant Quatre dans ses bras... Wufei resta immobile quelques secondes avant de laisser le passage libre à Heero. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras un Quatre inconscient, immobile. Il semblait être endormi.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Quatre ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas... Je lui ai demandé de trouver Duo par empathie et il a perdu connaissance...

Wufei : Tu crois vraiment que Duo est en vie ?

Tout à coup, Quatre, immobile jusqu'à maintenant, se mit à se débattre en étant toujours totalement inconscient. Son visage était totalement deformé par la terreur et par la tristesse. Quatre semblait lutter dans son esprit. Il se mis à hurler un nom.

Quatre : Solo !

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire... De qui parlait Quatre... Que se passait-il ?

Quatre : Solo... Ne m'abandonne pas... S'il te plaît...

Quatre continuait de se battre dans le vide, son corps se convulsait.

Wufei : Quatre ! Quatre, réponds-moi... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Quatre : Solo, tu ne peux pas me laisser... Bats-toi !

Tout à coup, des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Quatre.

Quatre, dont la voix trahissait une douleur incommensurable : Solo !

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout à coup, Quatre se calma, il ne bougea plus... Seules des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et de temps à autre, quelques sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Heero : Je n'en sais rien... Mais il ne veut pas quitter cet état... C'est comme s'il était en transe et par moments, il a des crises violentes... Je ne comprends vraiment pas...

Wufei fixa Quatre, encore une fois il se montrait incapable d'agir efficacement... Heero, voyant le regard de Wufei se baisser comme s'il culpabilisait, lui répéta ce que lui avait dit Quatre.

Heero : Wufei, ce n'est pas ta faute... Quatre avait senti la culpabilité que tu ressens, mais il ne faut pas te laisser submerger par celle-ci sinon nous n'arriverons pas à sauver les autres... Je suis sûr que Duo ne voudrait pas que tu culpabilises...

Wufei : Mais...

Heero : En souvenir de Duo, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, nous avons encore une mission à mener à bien...

Wufei acquiesca... Il fixa à nouveau Quatre qui était de nouveau immobile et qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

Salle de bal : 

Un soldat entra, du regard, il chercha la personne qu'il était venu cherchée. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il s'approcha d'elle et lui ordonna de se lever.

Soldat : Levez-vous !

: Que me voulez-vous...

Soldat : Le général Sesenta vous le dira bien assez tôt...

Contrainte, Dorothy se leva et suivit le soldat.

Relena se figea...

Ca y est, il l'avait trouvée...

* * *

Duo, allongé dans sa cellule, ne bougeait pas. Il n'était plus connecté avec la réalité... Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il luttait contre ses anciens démons.. Tout à coup, un souvenir revint et Duo commença à s'agiter. 

Duo se revoyait, il y avait de nombreuses années, sur L2.

Ce jour tragique où il avait perdu ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents.

Parmi les décombres, Duo avança prudemment. Très jeune à cette époque, il voyait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il comprenait trop ce qu'il venait de se passer; ses maudits soldats de l'Alliance avaient détruit l'église du père Maxwell... Duo errait au milieu des ruines, espérant retrouver un survivant... Ce n'était pas possible... il n'était pas mort... pas encore... Le coeur de Duo se serrait de plus en plus... il réussit malgré tout à appeler en espérant une réponse.

Duo : Soeur Hélène !

Aucune réponse...

Duo continua à avancer en multipliant les appels.

Duo : Père Maxwell !

Tout à coup, quelque chose bougea. Un murmure se fit entendre...

: Duo...

Duo se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il trouva Soeur Hélène allongée, elle avait l'air gravement blessée mais pas une seconde, elle ne pensa à elle.

Soeur Hélène : Dieu soit loué, tu es en vie...

Duo fixa Soeur Hélène, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il se sentait tellement impuissant face à elle.

Soeur Hélène prononça quelques paroles avant de lever sa main pour essayer de caresser le visage de Duo.

Soeur Hélène : Duo... Que dieu te protège...

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que sa main tomba sans avoir touché le visage de Duo.

Duo resta là, interdit...

Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat habituel.

Tout était de sa faute...

Si le père Maxwell et Soeur Hélène étaient morts, c'était uniquement à cause de lui !

La mort s'acharnait toujours sur les personnes qu'il aimait...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo hurla.

Duo : Non !

Bizarrement, au loin, Duo crut entendre un écho à son cri...

Duo resta un long moment agenouillé près du corps de la soeur, hurlant sa rancoeur dans le vide... Plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre dans les ruines de l'église Maxwell...

* * *

Wufei : Quatre ! Calme-toi ! 

Heero maintenait Quatre de force. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi agité...

Quatre : Soeur Hélène !

Heero réagit aussitôt au nom que venait de prononcer Quatre.

Comme tout à l'heure, la crise dura quelque minutes, Quatre se mettant de nouveau à pleurer avant de redevenir calme...

Wufei et Heero regardèrent leur ami stupéfait...

Wufei : On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état... J'appelle Sally immédiatemment pour qu'elle vienne...

Mais Heero ne répondit pas... Quatre avait parlé d'une Soeur Hélène. Or, dans ses souvenirs, Duo lui avait parlé d'une soeur qui s'appelait ainsi et qui lui avait appris à faire sa natte.

Wufei : Heero ?

Heero : Vas- y, appelle-là... Moi, je vais faire des recherches sur le passé de Duo... je crois qu'il y a un lien avec ce qui arrive à Quatre...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura un peu rassuré... Non, mais comment vous avez pu croire que j'avais fait ça ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que les menaces de mort ou de torture se calmeront... en tout cas, si ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews... merci d'avance...

Heiji

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Magical Girl Kiki, Didilove37, Thealie, Lynshan, Catirella, Ephemeris, Hayko Maxwell, Aero et surtoutà celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.


	11. quand une lettre d'otage ravive l'espoir

Titre : Prise d'otages

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Résumé : Un an après la guerre, lors d'une commémoration au royaume de Sank, les plus hauts dignitaires sont pris en otages par des résistants d'Oz. Parmi les otages figurent Relena, reine de Sank, Dorothy, ambassadrice de la paix et Lady Une, directrice des preventers. Wufei, preventer, aux vues de la situation, décide de contacter ses quatre ex-compagnons pour résoudre cette crise….

Bon, j'avoue tout de suite, cette idée n'est pas de moi, elle se trouve à la fin de Gundam Wing Episode Zéro pour ceux qui l'ont lu. La situation est la même et on voit Wufei réunir les pilotes et préparer un plan pour déjouer la prise d'otages. L'histoire se termine sur le moment où ils partent pour se battre…

Couples : Je ne sais pas 1 et 2 ou 1 et R, en tout cas 3 et 4 c'est sûr. Pour 5, on verra suivant l'écriture ou vos idées…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi non plus. En fait, j'ai rien à moi !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Magical Girl Kiki, Didilove37, Hlo, Thealie, Seikyo no tenshi, marnie, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Nushan Ynis et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 11 :

Bureau de Relena :

Sesenta : Miss Catalonia, vous m'aviez caché ça...

Sesenta attrapa le document qu'il avait devant lui et le donna à Dorothy.

Sesenta : Si j'avais su que vous étiez la femme d'un preventer et en plus d'un preventer très haut placé, je vous aurais traitée avec plus d'égards.

Dorothy : Plus d'égard pour les faire chanter. Monstre !

Sesenta : Allons, allons, modérez vos propos, s'il vous plaît.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Dorothy : Je fais ce qu'il me plaît !

Sesenta : Justement, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Dorothy : Quoi ! Vous rêvez ? Me demander quelque chose après ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous êtes fou !

Sesenta : Chère Miss Catalonia, je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui devrait vous calmer.

Sesenta se dirigea vers un écran de sécurité et le positionna de telle sorte que seule Dorothy put voir ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'image changea.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sursauta : DUO !

Sur l'écran apparaissait Duo, allongé sur le sol, à moitié nu. Il paraissait endormi et semblait se battre seul contre lui-même.

Sesenta ; Etes-vous mieux disposée à mon égard ? Votre ami est toujours en vie, mais je peux remédier à ce problème tout de suite.

Dorothy : Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Sesenta : Rien, rien pour l'instant...

Dorothy : Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Sesenta : Une lettre dont je vous donnerai les grandes lignes... Mais faites attention, je relirai cette lettre une fois terminée. S'il y a le moindre problème, le moindre message caché, vous ne vous en remettrez pas...

* * *

Heero relut à nouveau le dossier qu'il avait trouvé sur Duo et son passé. Il avait bien raison, Duo avait bien connu une soeur Hélène, mais en approfondissant encore, Heero avait trouvé aussi l'existence d'un Solo.

Quatre était en train de voir les souvenirs de Duo comme il l'avait supposé.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Duo était-il mort et Quatre, en étant connecté avec lui, avait-il seulement eu connaissance des dernières pensées de Duo, ce qui expliquerait que Quatre soit ainsi bloqué dans ses pensées et qu'il ne puisse plus revenir.

Duo serait donc vraiment mort...

Tout à coup, le micro de Trowa se mit à faire du bruit. Ce dernier essayait de les contacter.

Heero : Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Trowa : Le général a fait amener Dorothy dans son bureau.

Heero parut surpris une seconde.

Heero : Pourquoi faire ?

Trowa : Je ne sais pas. Impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit derrière ces carreaux.

Heero : Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Ttrowa : Le général Sesenta lui a montré quelque chose sur un écran de surveillance, mais je n'ai rien pu voir. Il a fait ensuite écrire quelque chose à Dorothy avant de la faire ramener avec les autres otages.

Heero : C'était il y a combien de temps ?

Trowa : Une demie heure. J'ai dû m'éloigner de l'endroit où j'étais pour vous avertir...

Heero resta silencieux.

Trowa : La surveillance des rues a encore augmenté depuis qu'ils ont pris Duo. Je vais attendre que Sesenta quitte son bureau pour m'y introduire.

Heero : D'accord.

Trowa allait fermer son oreillette quand il entendit Heero lui dire quelque chose qui le surprit.

Heero : Trowa, fais attention à toi...

Trowa se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Trowa : Bien reçu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Heero se retourna vers l'ordinateur avec le dossier de Duo au moment où Wufei entrait dans la pièce.

Wufei : Je viens d'avoir Sally, elle arrive le plus vite possible. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un message des preneurs d'otages à nous faire parvenir, mais elle ne m'en a pas dit davantage...

Heero, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas.

* * *

Salle de bal :

Discrètement, Relena se rapprocha de Lady Une en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer...

Relena : Nous devons faire quelque chose...

Lady Une : Vous avez une idée ?

Relena : Vous êtes un ancien membre d'Oz et de l'alliance, vous ne reconnaissez pas un de ces soldats ?

Lady Une : Si, plusieurs d'entre eux, pourquoi ?

Relena : Il faudrait essayer de les faire parler et de savoir ainsi où est la bombe !

Lady Une sourit. Voilà une idée qui lui plaisait, mais il fallait qu'elle reste discrète, qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer par les autres. La situation ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Tout à coup, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, Dorothy entra à nouveau et regagna sa place.

Relena : Dorothy, ça va ?

Dorothy : Je vais bien... ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus, je sais maintenant que Duo est en vie.

Lady Une : Quoi ?

Dorothy leur fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Relena.

Relena : Il voulait une lettre de toi pour Wufei ?

Dorothy : Oui.

Relena : Et que leur demande-t-il ?

Dorothy : Cent millions d'ici demain.

Relena : Quoi ! Mais ils n'auront jamais la somme à temps !

Dorothy : Il le faut car les représailles ne se feront pas attendre. Il tueront cinq otages par heure de retard.

Relena : Mon dieu !

Dorothy : Mais, il ne faut pas s'énerver et leur faire confiance... De plus, je sais que la lettre que je leur ai écrite devrait leur redonner le goût de se battre.

Dorothy sourit tandis que Relena et Lady Une se regardèrent en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Dorothy...

* * *

Sally arriva une demie heure après l'appel de Wufei. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour voir Quatre. Comme le lui avait dit Wufei, le jeune homme était encore en pleine crise.

Heero : Quatre est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est connecté à Duo et depuis, on n'arrive plus à le faire revenir.

Sally : Je vais m'occuper de lui. Mais je dois également vous dire que nous avons eu des nouvelles des preneurs d'otages. Ils nous ont envoyé une lettre dans laquelle ils réclament cent million de dollars pour demain.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Sally examinait Quatre.

Heero : La lettre est de Dorothy ?

Wufei dévisagea Heero.

Sally se retourna vers lui, surprise : Effectivement, comment le sais-tu ?

Heero : Trowa, tout à l'heure, a parlé de Dorothy qui avait écrit quelque chose pour lui.

Wufei : Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Le ton de Wufei était différent de celui qu'il avait d'habitude, il était froid et agressif.

Heero : Wufei ?

Wufei, réalisant sa réaction, souffla pour se calmer.

Sally : De toute façon, Sesenta le sait maintenant, alors je crois que tu peux le dire aux autres...

Heero ne semblait pas comprendre ce dont les deux amis parlaient.

Wufei, finalement, se tourna vers Heero et s'expliqua.

Wufei : Dorothy... Dorothy est ma femme.

Heero fronça un sourcil.

Wufei : Seul Duo, Relena et Sally le savaient. On avait voulu garder ça secret...

Sally attrapa la lettre dans son sac et la tandis à Wufei. En même temps, elle attrapa une seringue.

Wufei prit la lettre des mains de la jeune femme et la lut pendant que Heero questionnait Sally sur la seringue.

Sally : Je vais faire une piqûre à Quatre d'un produit très spécial. Il devrait stopper son empathie, mais il mettra des heures à faire effet.

Heero acquiesça et se retourna vers Wufei.

Wufei : Ce Sesenta en veut de plus en plus... Rassembler une telle somme en si peu de temps est impossible !

Sally fit la piqûre à Quatre.

Heero reporta son attention sur la lettre que Wufei tenait encore dans ses mains et la lut :

Wufei, mon amour

**D**es instructions m'ont été donné par le Général Sesenta qui m'a demandé de te les écrire.

**U**ne centaine de millions doivent être déposés demain au Royaume de Sank.

**O**n vous fournira les instructions de la livraison détaillée dans la soirée.

**E**n cas de refus de votre part, cinq otages seront tués jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez.

**S**i vous ne suivez pas les instructions données, les représailles seront immédiates.

**T**oute intrusion dans le royaume de Sank provoquera la mort d'otages.

**V**ous devez faire parvenir votre réponse le plus vite possible.

**I**l sera attendu jusqu'à six heures ce soir.

**V**otre réponse et vos garanties devront nous être parvenues avant ce délai.

**A**insi, il ne sera fait aucun mal aux otages, Le général Sesenta en donne sa parole.

**N**'ais pas peur pour moi, mon coeur, je t'aime.

**T**a Dorothy.

Wufei relut la lettre une autre fois, complètement paniqué. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Duo, que ferait-il à Dorothy ?

Heero relut la lettre au-dessus de l'épaule de Wufei, puis soudain, il la prit de ses mains et s'exclama.

Heero : Duo est vivant !

Wufei le regarda, interloqué.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, Heero tendit de nouveau à Wufei la lettre de Dorothy.

Heero : Ta femme est un génie.

A suivre…

Après des mois d'attente voilà la suite en esperant qu'il y aura toujours des lecteurs pour cette histoire...

Au fait, quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé comment Heero réussi à comprendre que Duo est en vie en lisant seulement la lettre de Dorothy ? Où est le code ? Ephe tu as un indice parceque j'ai dû refuser une de tes corrections, relis le chapitre corrigé !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, les prochains sont prêt donc l'attente ( en général pour mes fics) sera moins longue... En attendant merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !

N'oubliez pas aussi de laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu...

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Magical Girl Kiki, Didilove37, Hlo, Thealie, Seikyo no tenshi, marnie, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Nushan Ynis et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
